


The world we know

by Miki_Tamiko13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Death, F/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_Tamiko13/pseuds/Miki_Tamiko13
Summary: "The world can never be trusted. Remember that yuu...And maybe you will stay alive.do you get me ?"The last words my mothersaid to me before leaving me and my brother.. That crazy woman. That brave... Mother ..





	1. Why am I crying stars?

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows athe lives of high schooler who are train to be assassins and spy and a world where the god...Is the enemy

A cool summer breezes blow throw the meadow and along the the valley. In the city of Toyokawa , Tokyo Japan. On the east side of town was a large building with a sigh saying " Tokyo high school of the gifted." The beautiful school sat alone the side with the cherry blossoms tree's. Under the school lies the training ground for the future Assassin's and Spies to protect the world 's secrets. The organization is called G.O.D.S that stands for Government Over see's disturbance Systems / dimensions Systems. The G.O.D.S where formed by the world Government 400 years ago to protect the world and keep the balances of the Phantom of the flames. The dark Organization that try to turn the world into there own little systems filled with Horrifying thing that will end up being the death of 36 % of the worlds population, But thanks to the G.O.D.S , the world is always in balances .

The G.O.D.S are sworn to protect the innocent and shining light in the world that is no longer there. They Train the gifted students of Tokyo high gifted. 

Meanwhile ,On the West side of town , in a three bedroom apartment lived the last two survivers of the Great Shiron fire over 9 years ago, Yuu Shiron and his young brother Juni Shiron . 

Yes, 9 years ago on June 13, Makiku Shiron who was the Great spy of the North as well know for his handsome face and gray eyes that could Lully into the sweet passion of love until he kills you. He was once was once for peace and Justice has now turn from the light to the flames of darkness. He sold his pure heart for more power. He was given different order to kill his family to prove his loyalty to the Phantom of Flame . Makiku planned a swept , yet peaceful death for his family , but he forgotten was his wife was never a women who lay down and die without a fight first . Kuri Shiron was as sweet as pure sugar and more dangerous then living poison. She knew her husband better the anyone on the plant, so when the hope and loving glow disappeared from his eyes. She knew he finally give into the darkness. Kuri was ready for the day , Makiku was going to try and kill her , but that day came with more then the price of her head. On the night of june 13 ,Makiku calmly walked throw the house and killed the sleeping people on his side of the family living with them, but he saved his wife and sons for last. Makiku search the house for Kuri , Only to find her waiting for him in there bedroom with her silver moon katana sword at the ready. She ready herself to challenged him to a battle to the death, she thought it was better dying on her feet then dying running away, so she charged at her husband,while swing her sword. After the beginning of fight ,there was another player in the game . Captain Yo kiba was standing on a near by roof with five other spies with him . " Today is the only day that it feel's like a sin to love ...right kuri?' he said as a whisper with only the hit of sarcasm in his voice and a amused smirk on his face as he watch two lover on on opposite side. When the time look as if the winner would be Makiku and he gave the signal to burn down the house and kill the survivers if any.

As Yo's man rushed in to the house, Kuri knew she had to save her boys before the they was consumed by the flames. So for once in her life, she ran to her boys room . where she saw a little 3 year old holding the 1 years old infinite protecting the baby with tears running down there faces. " It break my heart to see you both cry , but never stop fighting the good fight. " with those words she grabbed both boys and ran in to there wood's with them. She Found them a tree trunk to hide them in. She heard the foot steps of Makiku coming towards her and she took a finally gazed at the little blue haired boy,who she was given a kiss by him on her cheek."mommy? " he said as the sword came hurling at his hand and cutting him on the wrist. Kuri face was covered in tears and rage as she grabbed her swored and charged at him with full speed" YOU DAMN MONSTER HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR CHILD ?!?!?!?!?" she yelled with hate and sadness in her voice. " How to ask the 'Angle' the demon what really hell is like?" He said as he grabbed her and lean in and kissed her on the lips with the last passion he had in him , before she kissed him back . They both have stabbed each other in the heart and died kissing each other. There red blood decorated the ground only for a short time as the rain came down and washed most of it away.

" wahahah wahahh." the only sound that brings the little boy back to the waking world. He hold the little baby close as he hummed the melody his mother sung to them many times before. " Juni please don't cry , your big brother here." the small boy cuddled up to the baby and weepies for the death of his mother, who tried her best to save them .From that day on and the next two years before they was rescued , the little boy cared for the his young brother and taught him how to walk and talk. He made sure that his brother knew he was not his father and that there parents was gone. Now it was 9 years after they was rescued and lived with their mother sister , Rumiko and her husband Seison Haga. 

" Yuu wake up or else aunt momo will not leave you breakfast!" juni said while shaking his older brother. Juni is now 11 years old and while he still looks up to his brother , he still wish yuu wouldn't over sleep the alarm clock. Juni continues to try to wake yuu up , but yuu was having a fight dream and started charging is lighting punch attack in his sleep. " Damn... Zzzz demon hunter eat my ....zzzzz....lighting punch !!!" Yuu said with a lighting swirling around his hand and without warning he punched juni in the face and shocking him . " Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh Yuu wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Juni scream . yuu was still sleep laughing . " aunt momo yuu going to make us late for school. " juni yelled as he walked down the steps to see his aunt Rumiko finished cooking and now cleaning the pots and pans . " Oh well I guess he get no food and will miss Hira new school outfit ." she said with fake pity in her voice, she knew within the next 3 mins you would be downstairs and wide awake and she was right. 

Within 3 minutes yuu was dressed and wide awake to see Hira in her uniform. "Oh Hira coming I almost forgot . I hope these old rags would be acceptable to her taste?" Yuu said in the most sexiest voice he could possibly say it in , earning him a look of shame from his brother and aunt. " yeah big brother Hira going to magic wake up one day and fell for you ." juni keeped saying without laughing at his brother taste in women , until his aunt punched him in the head." Now juni mind your brother feeling and support him in his quest for love even if he completely Denise about her love." Rimiko said well looking over her nephews choose in clothes. He seemed to be wearing his black uniform jacket open with his ' wish my tears where star dust ' T-shirt and black skinny jeans with both knees cut out with his chain belt and braces on his left wrist. " hmmm yuu ,juni I need to give you two something " she said with a smile ,but a sad shaken voice , in that moment the boys know it was important to listen to there aunt. 

They both walked over to the black couch and sat ,while their aunt walked to her room and came back with two necklaces and two other things wrapped up in old cloths. She sat it out on the mahogany coffee table and layed it out. The first necklace was a silver pistol and the star swirl charm on it and second necklace was a sword with lunar love on the side of the blade. " you both see the two necklaces I placed here..." She said with a hint of sadness. They both nodded in agreement. " They belong to your parents and they made the galaxy demon pistol the same night of your birth yuu and our father and mother forged the luner blade the same night juni was born. Those two events was very beautiful times I seen the life around me come to life. Those weapons belong to you two and you must take care of them and use it properly. OK ?" She finished saying with tears in her eyes at the memories of her dear older sister. " Aunt mōmō we vow by the word of God and the honor of clan shiron . I ,Shiron Yuu the now head of the clan promise you Rumiko Haga A.k.A Aunt momo we will care for these weapons not only because there the last thing our parents left us, but because we will get back the pride in our family name. " Yuu said with determination and pride and tear in his eyes , but the tears was as if the universe was trapped in his body." Yuu your tear look like millions of star's !" Juni says in amazement and confusion. " why am I crying star's ?" He asked his aunt. " well you guys clan is the galaxy Maker , you can connect and recreate and create the heavens above ." she said as she unwrapped the other two gifts for them. The first gift was a camouflage-blue hood for yuu to replace his old one. The second one was a photo book , so he could learn more about there family. " Thanks Aunt momo!" The two boys said with truly grateful smile. 

" heyy big brother !!!" Juni said with a mischievous smile and pulling out his practice sword . juni swing it out and use wind slashes to attack yuu, but yuu Dodge and counter attacked with lighting punch : twin dragon. 

Juni keep dodging yuu attacks and he did 6 back flips in a row . ' Getting slow big brother , hehe time for my spin wind.' He thought as he layed near the wall and charged at his brother ." you think you got me beat yeah." Yuu sang as he closed his eyes and focus. "Yuu my sweet child ...." A voice called to him 'who are you?' " hehe silly little star wolf always waiting for the rain to stop our goodbyes ." the voice said with a warmness he remembered ' mommy !' "yes my sweet child ." 

Even with the sweet voice of his mother in his head yuu avoid juni attack and slammed him into the ground. " Wow big brother your still really good. I ...Hey are you ok? Yuu?" Juni looked up at his brother . He saw not only him crying tears , but it seems whole Galaxies being created and destroyed. 

" Yuu...My like star wolf. I miss you. Look at how big you gotten? And oh my juni has gotten bigger and cuter! " Their mother voice becoming more clear and loud enough for juni to hear her voice. " Mom? So this is her voice ...You was right big brother ...It sounds like an angel." 

" I know ..." Yuu could barely keep his tears from coming out.

Juni holds onto Yuu and suddenly feels a warm wrap around them and hold them close. ' Is this her ...The angel I felt hold onto me when I was younger. Her unconditional love , her presents that whipped my tears. ' he thought to himself." Kuri Shiron ...Your my mother...How can that be ...That I don't remember you.." he asked letting the tears fall down his cheek. 

" You was very young when I died. The last time I held you ..You was crying and clinging on to me . Even then , you was angel , born to walk amongst mortal man. You and yuu are my only children and I'm so happy to see you both living and happy, but yuu could stop eating so much junk food and you juni should really work on your sword work." She laughed and told them what she knows.

Yuu was laughing and smiling , like she was really here with them, but that soon stopped.Yuu had to ask this question that kept him up late at night , since he was a kid. " Mother? Why did he do it?" Yuu continue to look down , waiting for the answer or even the lie.

" Forgive me my little star wolf..For even I do not know the answer...But their is one man who dose."

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2 : what a raven king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " even if I seem dark...I give you the light inside my heart" - Mao Asuno

" I'm waiting for you , I m waiting for you to look at me ...and tomorrow come without warning ." Mikado sung every morning . Mikado has lived his life in someone else shadow. His mother Nariko Asuno, was the first one in history to become an XXS-Assassin . She is the biggest reason why he wants to become an XXS-assassin . 

She always taught her kids that you need to be perfect to get love and fame in G.O.D.S and in life." Mik-mik come here son." His father called." Yes papa what is it? I need to go back and train." Mikado said in a huff of breath. " you know son being perfect is not everything." His father said, but no matter how many time Mikado's father told him, mikado can not stop trying to shine as bright as his older siblings. 

So when he was 6 years old, he was forced to fight his way to the top and stay there for is mother affaction and on his 10 birthday ,his mother and older brother Daiki officially challenged him to fight them when he becomes 22 years old. It called ' raven kings death'. " little weak Mik-mik ,so weak." Daiki said push his brother in to his on birthday cake. " stop ruining my b-b-brithday." Little mikado cried. 

"Daiki stop mess with Mik-mik." Mao yelled at Daiki . Daiki was about to punch mao ,until mikado throw cake and ice cream at him. " ahhh that cold you little rat! You'll never be mom favorite or the next raven king!!!" Daiki yelled not knowing there mother was right there. " Daiki Daiki so your already showing your imperfections . mmm?" Their mother called out as she walked in the room. " mama what a raven king?" Mikado asked. " my sweet children want to know the tale of the raven : the king of shadow. Well I'll tell you the short tell . 4000 year ago there was a king who had two sons . The first born was named light of peace and the second born the dark of the night. Later on the king was killed by an unknown assassin , the son of light claim it was his brother night, who killed there father for revenge for not getting to marry the one he loved the most. Her name was dove. She was light and night love , but when it came time to choose she choice night. Light might be pure as can be but not when it comes to love . So light put a magical spell over night and spilt him and his power in to three different being one was a bird as dark as night and the sky turn to day and night and finally a man was prince night human form , now he prince night was no longer prince of night and now King Asuno the founder our clan and the new raven king start the way for us to live by. Kage o koroshimasu Asuno Mikado I challenge you to the death of the raven ." she yelled at a shocked Mikado. " No fair mom I want to challenge him. Kage o koroshimasu mikado Asuno for the title of king. " Daiki yelled with angry and hate.

" what dose that mean?" Mikado asked

"On your 22 birthday night the one's that call you to the challenged are the king ravens and they will only say:' Kage o koroshimasu' or kill the shadow. If you can not fight them you will be killed by them . " his father said with hits of fear and sadness in his voice. 

" I'm waiting for you , I'm waiting for you but tomorrow always comes.....ohhh ohhhh. " he sung's with every memories of fight's with anyone. " and the list of regrets grows more..." He looks up and see rin his hawks flying though the sky. " rin come let go for a ride. " mikado jumped on rin back and rode off . 

Now that he 17 year old , training outside with his sister Mao and hawk rin. " metal crawl storm !" Rin shout out and millions of claws coming raining down from his wings hurling to mikado. " real just a storm yawn .." Mikado said with no interest and pulled out his shadow gun " defense shot 54 : Russia reverse. " mikado yelled .

"Don't get too cocky." Mao said 

With a smirk and black blade. " I'm ready for a new challenge sister." Mikado.

.........TBC..


End file.
